User blog:Agni Blackheart/Fan-Made Collaboration: Hata no Kokoro (Touhou Project)
Time to make my favorite Touhou character! Hata no Kokoro Element: Light'' ''Rank:' Omni Summon: '"Hehe! Let's have a fight! I'm gonna show you my power!"'' ''Evolution: "I'll never return to be a tool. I want to feel happiness, sadness, anger and all the other emotions like everyone!"'' ''Fusion: "Look, look! This is the face of joy~!"'' ''Lore "A menreiki youkai who was formed when her masks became tsukumogamis. When she lost her Mask of Hope, the girl began to study the emotions of people in order to develop her own. Eventually, she began to learn how to express herself through her artistic dance. However, she is still unable to control her emotions without the masks, thus needing them to fully express how she feels." Stats HP: ''6,491 (Base) / 8,223 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 9.008 (Anima) ''ATK: ''2,072 (Base) / 2,846 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 3,055 (Breaker) ''DEF: ''2,733 (Base) / 3,024 (Lord, Anima) / 2,325 (Breaker) / 3,699 (Guardian) / 2,641 (Oracle) ''REC: ''2,622 (Base) / 2,821 (Lord, Breaker) / 2,244 (Anima) / 2,570 (Guardian) / 3,454 (Oracle) ''Hit Counts and BB Fill Normal: ''12 Hits ''BB: ''20 Hits / 24 BC Fill ''SBB: ''25 Hits / 31 BC Fill ''UBB: ''30 Hits / 26 BC Fill ''Drop Check and Multiplier Normal: ''24 DC (2 BC per hit) ''BB: ''20 DC (1 BC per hit) / X370% on all enemies ''SBB: ''25 DC (1 BC per hit) / X560% on all enemies ''UBB: ''30 DC (1 BC per hit) / X1500% on all enemies ''Leader and Extra Skill LS: The Lost Emotion 50% boost to HP, raises normal hit account (+1), hugely boosts BB ATK and Spark damage for 2 turns after a certain amount of Sparks (200% BB ATK, 120% Spark after 15 Sparks) & decreases chance of being targeted (50%) when HP reaches 25% ES: The 66 Masks of Noh Boosts BB ATK (75% boost), Spark damage (50% boost) and elemental resistance (25% boost) Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst BB: Four Humors Possession 20 powerful Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder combo attack on all enemies, hugely boosts ATK, DEF, REC (150% boost) for 3 turns & adds a random element barrier (2000 HP) SBB: Monkey Possession 25 powerful Light combo attack on all enemies, hugely boosts ATK, DEF, REC (150% boost) for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB ATK (250% boost), Spark damage (100% boost) and elemental damage (75% boost) for 3 turns UBB: Dance of the Empty-Hearted Masks 30 massive non-elemental combo attack on all enemies, enormously boosts ATK, DEF, REC (300% boost) for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB ATK (600% boost) for 3 turns & ignores elemental resistance for 3 turns SP Enhancement Options # 20% boost to all parameters = 20 SP # Negates critical damage = 10 SP # Negates elemental damage = 10 SP # Enhances Leader Skill's targeting chance decrease (+ 10%) = 20 SP # Enhances Leader Skill's parameter boost (+ 10%) = 10 SP # Adds random elemental barrier effect (2000 HP) on SBB = 30 SP # Adds elemental damage reduction (10% reduction) for 3 turns effect on BB/SBB = 40 SP # Adds random self parameter boost (33% chance to boost ATK, DEF or REC by 50%) for 3 turns effect on BB/SBB = 40 SP # Allows UBB effects to last one more turn = 50 SP Creator's Own Thoughts Kokoro is literally my favorite character on Touhou. Alice comes in second and Koishi in third. She is the final boss of Hopeless Masquerade. On the original game, Kokoro constantly changed the range of her attacks depending on the emotion given by them. I made her to be an elemental manager... sort of. But this is mostly how I would see her in the actual BF. My vision may (99.9%) be distorted, so I'm sorry. Anyway... Poll time! If Kokoro was an actual Unit, how would you feel if she was in the Summon Gate? "Ain't she looking fine! Lady Luck, smile at me!" "I'll try it out. It's not like I'm desperate for her, anyway." "Dude, do you even know Shida and Allanon combined with Zekt?" This is all for now, everyone. Agni Blackheart... out! Category:Blog posts